Becoming Starfire
by shannsky
Summary: A oneshot perspective about the immediate days after she crash lands on Earth and meets the Young Justice team
_Starfire_ that was the name they chose for me before they had learned my given name. The group of young warriors that assisted me in my fight for freedom. Named after the solar energy I release, dubbed starbolts by the team.

I smiled, bringing a green glow around my fingers, recalling recent events. I had not given myself time to name my abilities, there had never been a chance. I remember when the one called Robin explaining it to me after the battle. I had been so confused when he told me to fire my starbolts at the Gordanian horde. The words made no sense to me and I wondered if I had in fact learned the language properly. Starbolts, it made the glow in my fist seem magical, like a gift from X'hal herself and not…from _that_ place.

The Psions plagued my people and the surrounding worlds of Vega with their cruel curiosities and an unending search for the eternal answers of the universe. Many wished that whatever the Psions were looking for could be found, just so the torture would stop.

But, maybe the green energy was something more than just an experiment gone awry. I have always felt this power lurking beneath my skin. The sun and stars have always powered myself and my people breathing energy into us to make us strong. Strength is everything to a Tamanrean, because without strength you are void.

Thoughts of my people bring a familiar sharpness to my chest and wetness to my eyes. But I cannot let that weaken me. This planet, _Earth_ , has brought me more than I could have ever hoped for and the young warriors have called me friend, X'hal it's indescribable.

Freedom, I am no longer in chains. The earthlings have offered their world as sanctuary for me. Robin, the dark haired young man that gave me his language, claims that Earth has provided refuge for plenty of off-landers. Although I shouldn't be so surprised, a world this far off would only be visited by the truly desperate, like myself.

I cannot think like that anymore. I have fought for my freedom and tasted the rays from the yellow star that gave me the strength to flee my captivity and find shelter on a world, any world, and that world was Earth. I had only planned to hide until I regained more of my energy and flee to another system… or die trying.

But fate had another path for me. I met the young warriors, no, _heroes._ That is what they are called.

Robin… he helped me, vouched for me to his companions, and was incredibly amicable after the language transfer. The team, what were the titles they called themselves? Robin was most easy to remember but the others?

The was one who was talkative, and bright, oh yes the Kid Flash and the woman who was with him, his partner who had golden hair and fought with projectiles… Artemis.

There was also a woman with green skin, a Martian, she is from a neighboring world, Me'gann who could speak through thought. I am not sure how I feel about that just yet. And her partner was a man who called himself Superboy, and was Kyptonian… I thought they were extinct and had strength that paralleled the mightiest warriors of Vega.

They followed orders from the one called Aqualad, who comes from a world underwater, but Robin also gave orders and battle directive…perhaps earthlings are more egalitarian in their military than what I am accustomed to.

Water, that thought peaked my curiosity to see what lay beyond the room they kept me in during my healing sleep. Robin promised he would show me, when I asked about the cup of water given to me. Imagine water just given! He would show me what they call ocean, he was shocked I did not notice it on my arrival but I remarked I had other concerns than the color of the planet. He conceded that was fair with a grin, but he still insisted that I will see what is called the ocean. His soft smile and promises gave me a peace that felt more foreign that the room I was in but it was not an uncomfortable feeling.

Though this team, these heroes, they were strong. I have seen many warriors and few fight with such cohesion and unity as I saw on Earth. But, that was not what astounded me. When the Gordianians were defeated, I stepped aside to let the inhabitants of this world reap their bounty and enjoy the complete destruction of those who dared to cross them but it did not come.

These heroes showed their enemies mercy, let them live. It was not weakness, they had the strength and the victory this is without a doubt. I have never seen that, in all the worlds I have visited, I have never witnessed mercy upon an enemy. It baffles me, and, it makes me curious.

Curiosity is an emotion I am feeling constantly as it would seem. About this world, about my new friends, about the name they felt to give me, and mostly what is outside of this infernal room. Robin shocked me this morning with news that his team is not the one in charge of Earth. I suppose I should not be too shocked, they all seemed rather young to be rulers or officers. But, he told me there are several authorities to Earth and nothing singular except for one entity, the Justice League. He explained the League was a group created to protect Earth and while they did not rule but they did enforce. He continued that they wanted to meet me and understand my situation. Robin promised this was a formality and there was nothing to worry about. I am uncertain, the team I met is strong, but it is clear that this League is stronger.

I am broken out of my reflections when the door opens to my chamber. It is Robin and Aqualad.

"Hey Starfire, are you ready?" Robin came to my side, assisting me to rise. Mild annoyance built up within me and I was going to remark about it when Aqualad interrupted, "If you are not, it is alright. This meeting does not need to happen today. But rather when you are healed. The League will understand." His voice was patient and filled with compassion. I smiled at the two men and shook my head.

"I thank you for your concern about my well-being, and truly everything you have done, but I cannot let them wait any longer." _I cannot be in this room with my thoughts any longer._

I could see Robin beginning to rebuttal but I silenced him when I offered my hand into his. Aqualad turns to leave. I straighten the garment they have given me to wear and follow them out. It is time for Starfire to meet the Justice League.


End file.
